


6969 The Most Sexy Year?

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: This was given to me as a request on Tumblr, but I thought I'd post it here too.Things go awry and Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian find themselves imprisoned in the year 6969. There they meet Imogen a young woman who is jailed for trying to overthrow the Dick Elders. Love blossoms betweeen Danny and Imogen. When Imogen must be executed for her crimes it's up to Danny to save her with the help of a few friends.





	6969 The Most Sexy Year?

6969 was turning out to be a most unsexy year. Danny Sexbang had assumed the orgy would free the citizens. This time period sucked the biggest of balls. The Dick Elders had declared that no one was allowed to Bone. They weren’t even allowed to have sex for reproductive purposes. Reproduction was handled scientifically with artificial insemination using lasers and several other unsexy tools.

Danny Sexbang had thought that bringing sex to the masses would show them the wrongness of their ways. Sex was the best so how could they not be freed by it?

She had turned on Danny and Ninja Brian though; damn Carol…or maybe it was Karen…. Ninja Brian kept on insisting it was Kristen…but that didn’t seem right to Danny. He was almost sure her name was Katie.

Either way she had betrayed Danny despite the clearly obvious incredible boning he’d given her. The orgy it had inspired had been broken up by the Samurai Abstinence Patrol. Krystal or Kelly…or Kristen as Ninja Brian kept insisting her name was had sold Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian out.

That was how they had found themselves locked in the prison deep underground underneath the Dick Elders Headquarters. The prison was reserved for the worst of the worst; the biggest offenders to this society; sexual deviants and people who parked in Handicapped parking spots without the proper pass.

The prison was where Danny Sexbang had met Imogen. She didn’t have a last name she claimed, at least not one she cared to share.

Of course, Danny had noticed Imogen, imprisoned or not he was going to notice a sexy lady. She was in the cell right across from him. Even in the white puritanical gown Imogen was wearing Danny could spot a hot body.

She had looked up from the book she’d been thumbing through her hazel eyes locking on Danny and Ninja Brian. She had tossed the book down on to the cot she’d been sitting on as she stood up to examine the newest prisoners.

She had spoken before Danny had a chance to put his best moves on her. “So, you’re the idiots who started the orgy?”

Danny had given Ninja Brian a smack on the chest before the man could reach for the nearest sharp object to stab Imogen with. “Yes, babygirl we are those idiots. And what is such a beautiful angel as you doing in a place like this?”

Imogen raised on well-manicured dark eyebrow seemingly unimpressed with Danny’s blatant attempt at flirting. “I tried to kill the Ancient One.”

Ninja Brian shot Imogen an approving look as Danny spoke a bit taken back by this response. “The Ancient One?”

“Yes, the Ancient One. The Ancient One is the supreme ruler…. they aren’t the rightful ruler though. I am part of a group looking to overthrow the Ancient One and place our rightful ruler in their place. The ancient one is the leader of the Dick Elders. I almost had them. I’d gotten myself on the guest list to a party that was being thrown at the Dick Elders Headquarters. My band was due to play for the party…. mostly Pat Boone and Donny Osmond songs…. I hate that sanitized shit…. I’m a singer you see….but anyway, we were due to play. I put my plan into action. I’d managed to seduce the Ancient One. The Ancient one took me back to their room. I was about to stab her in the heart with a dagger I’d secured into my hair…. I’d disguised it as a hair pin…. I didn’t get my chance though. Samurai Ross interrupted me before I had my chance.” Imogen explained a frustrated sigh escaping her lips.

“Wait her…that’s hot…. but…don’t the Dick Elders hate sex?” Danny blurted out more confused than ever despite the sensual fantasy playing in the back of his mind of Imogen seducing another woman…an evil sex hating woman but still.

Imogen let out a scoff shaking her head as she explained herself. “They don’t hate sex. They aren’t as puritanical as you think…. They love control. Why do you think they don’t want us to have sex?”

“Because they suck balls.” Danny responded clueless as what Imogen was getting at

She rolled her eyes nodding her head. “Obviously…but they keep the population from having sex because it makes it easier to control us. The higher ups have sex…through means of human trafficking. They have convinced the population that sex is a dirty thing even though they are the truly sick one. They control what happens in the bedroom….and the bathroom…and the kitchen…and sometimes a public park restroom…. if they can control our sex lives they can control every other aspect of our lives. Even reproduction is regulated. It has to end. We must return to the old ways.”

She spoke again a small smile breaking through her serious demeanor. “I heard the orgy made a huge impact…people are starting to rebel. There have been whispers or riots in response to your imprisonment across the globe. Things were chaotic here while the orgy was taking place. The guards pretty much abandoned this place to break up the orgy. I’m impressed.”

And with that small smile Danny Sexbang was in love. Though he may have claimed to be in love with just about every woman who crossed his path, there was something distinctly different about what he was feeling as he admired Imogen’s smile.

He wasn’t sure how long Ninja Brian and he had been imprisoned but during that time Imogen and he had spoken almost every single day. They had shared music her teaching him the songs of her childhood and him teaching her all about Ninja Sex Party’s sensual sexy sexy jams.

As time went by Danny had fallen harder and harder for Imogen. It was the very first time he’d actually talked with a woman without sex being involved.

Maybe this was why Danny found himself feeling so despondent as Imogen was dragged from her cell the night before. He had screamed demanding to be told where she was being taken.

His demands had only been met with a slap at the bars with the heavy nightstick the guards carried.

For the first time in his life Danny Sexbang found himself worrying about a woman. He frowned as he tried to take in Ninja Brian’s telepathic reply to just why Danny found himself so worried.

“What do you mean I’m in love with Imogen?”

Ninja Brian rolled his eyes sending Danny a quick reply.

Danny furrowed his brow as he took in Ninja Brian’s response. He let out a huff shaking his head as he spoke. “What do you mean I love her as much as you love stabbing people?”

Ninja Brian rolled his eyes again crossing his arms as he spat out another telepathic reply. Danny furrowed his brow it hitting him that Ninja Brian was right.

“I know…I am in love with Imogen…I remember her name even though she’s not here anymore…. That’s never happened before…. I think there’s something wrong with me,” Danny cried out running his hands through his wild curls.

He furrowed his brow further as Ninja Brian replied with a simple answer to Danny’s comment.

Danny shook his head rolling his eyes slightly. “Fine…I’m growing up…or having a character development or whatever…. It probably doesn’t even matter though…she’s gone and I’m probably never going to see her again.”

A new voice joined the mix. “They’re going to execute her.”

Danny turned to find the owner of the voice, or well owners. There were four prisoners in the cell by Imogen’s. They were new. They had been brought in early this morning.

They were an odd bunch. Were they aliens? Danny had never seen anything like them before.

The one who had spoken was wearing what looked like an orange traffic cone over his head. Beside him stood a man…or at least Danny was sure it was a man in a lion mask. The other resembled a robot. He was large and was black and white. He had red glowing lights for eyes. The other was wearing a red spandex suit that was almost as tight as Danny’s spandex. He wore a golden helmet that almost resembled a fighter pilot helmet. He wore a matching golden belt and arm armor as well.

“How do you know that?” Danny asked quick to make his way to the bars.

The man in the lion mask spoke this time shaking his head. “We saw her when we were in intake. They were cutting her hair…They only give you a buzzcut if you’re going to the noose.”

Danny felt sick at the thought. They were going to hang her, his love. She was going to die. He spoke hoping against hope that these strange beings were lying to him. “How do I know I can trust that you’re being honest? You’re just a bunch of aliens and you obviously broke the law…how do I know you’re being honest?”

“Dude, we aren’t’ aliens. We’re Canadian.” The man wearing the traffic cone remarked crossing his arms over his chest apparently offended by Danny’s comments.

Danny let out a huff shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter what planet you’re from. You’re still aliens.”

“It’s not a planet. It’s a country numbnuts. Aren’t you an alien too…. this isn’t your time. That’s pretty alien.” The man in the red spandex and golden helmet replied stopping Danny from continuing this argument.

Ninja Brian placed a hand on Danny’s back quick to telepathically tell him that the strange beings had a point.

Danny let out a heavy sigh his eyes turning to the stone ceiling as he struggled to come up with a plan. He had to rescue Imogen. He had to get them out of this mess and get them the hell out of this time period.

As the perfect plan formulated in Danny’s mind he turned to Ninja Brian a grin crossing his features. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking Ninja Brian?”

He frowned at Ninja Brian’s reply. “What do you mean no?”

This was perfect. He was going to get them out of here.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Imogen shoved back her last meal despite the fact that the waffles looked far better than the runny pho she’d been served as a prison meal for just about every single meal since her incarceration.

She shifted in her seat the scratchy wool gown she’d been given to wear far too heavy for her thin form. It didn’t help of course that her head had been shaved down to a buzz cut. Her long dark locks were long gone and every bit of her body was as smooth as a baby.

She glared up at her captor as the Ancient One spoke a sickingly sweet smile on her face. “What’s wrong Imogen? Is the food not up to your standards?”

“How do I know you haven’t poisoned it?” Imogen spat out in reply glaring up at the Ancient One.

Suzy had taken the throne so long ago. She had overthrown the rightful leader and placed these horrible rules down upon their society.

Suzy let out a laugh as though Imogen had just told her the greatest joke known to man. “Now why would I do that? You’re going to hang in a few hours. Killing you right now would defeat the purpose of building those gallows.”

Suzy spoke again the smile leaving her face her eyes darkening as a dangerous glare crossed her face. “Besides if I was going to kill you I would just use your methods…. what were they? A sharpened hair pin to the heart?”

“You deserve worst! Holly is the rightful leader! She is the true ruler!” Imogen screamed only to be met with a slap to the face with the back of Suzy’s hand. The heavy ring on Suzy’s hand caused Imogen’s lip to split blood pooling from the wound.

Samurai Arin stepped forward momentarily tempted to put a stop to this violence, but he held back already knowing Suzy’s punishment for him interfering would be far worse than the slap she’d given Imogen.

Suzy wiped the blood from her ring her dark gaze turning to Imogen once again. “Holly is a weak leader. She’s as weak as her father. Overthrowing him was easy. He didn’t understand that a society needs rules.”

“Your rules aren’t fair.” Imogen replied still having a fight in her despite her bloodied lip.

Suzy scoffed shaking her head at this. “Life isn’t fair. I should have been the ruler! Me! Father always favored Holly! She wasn’t even the oldest. I was. I should have been queen, not her!”

Suzy took a deep breath recovering from her outburst as she caught sight of the clock. “It’s time for you to go to the gallows. Your death will send the perfect message. Once you’re dead I will execute those two morons that started that orgy.”

“That will only make the riots worst! Our deaths will be your end!” Imogen snapped as she was yanked out of her seat by Samurai Barry and Samurai Arin.

She refused to fight either man as they led her from the great dining hall. If her death meant that this harsh monarchy was overthrown then she would face her death with her head held high.

…………………………………………..

Escaping had been far too easy. All it had taken was using a nail file to sharpen a chopstick down to a knife sharp point.

Danny was almost amazed no one had ever thought to escape using these means. Ninja Brian had reluctantly gone along with the plan, though Danny was sure that it was just because it involved stabbing. Ninja Brian did love to stab.

Danny and Ninja Brian took the guards out before taking their clothing easily disguising themselves. They had offered the let the strange beings who called themselves Tupperware Remix Party out of their cell, but they had insisted that they didn’t need any help.

In the end Danny had wished them luck in their return to their home planet, even though they kept insisting that Canada wasn’t a planet.

Danny almost felt nervous as they made their way out to the courtyard where the gallows had been set up. News camera crews and a large crowd had already gathered around the gallows. This would be a televised execution.

A microphone set by the throne where the Ancient One sat. She was younger than Danny had expected. She was pretty hot and he found himself thinking back to Imogen’s tales of trying to seduce the woman. To be a fly on that wall.

He was pulled from his fantasies as Imogen was led out by Samurai Barry and Arin her head held high her eyes fixed above the crowd.

Danny felt his heart stop as he caught sight of Imogen. They may have shaved his love’s long locks but she was still stunning.

The Ancient One stepped forward a dazzling smile fixed onto Suzy’s face as she approached the microphone. “Imogen Starr, you have been sentenced to die by hanging for the crime of the attempted assassination of me and treason of the throne and the orders of the Dick Elders. Do you have any last words?”

Imogen kept her head tilted high as she was shoved towards the microphone. She spoke her voice showing no signs of fear. “My death will cause liberty to ring across our lands! This regime will fall. Holly is our true ruler! Holly, forever!”

There were murmurs amongst the crowd as Danny struggled to move closer to the gallows. He had to find the right spot to strike.

Imogen was placed on the gallows a noose sliding around her neck. Suzy nodded to the executioner as he took his place by the switch that would pull the gallows flooring out from below Imogen’s feet causing her to fall to her death.

“May God have mercy on your soul!” Suzy spat out giving the executioner another nod.

The executioner was suddenly struck dead before he had a chance to pull the switch, a ninja star striking him in the neck.

Everyone gasped turning to the one who had thrown the star. Danny took the heavy Samurai helmet off his head as he spoke nodding to Ninja Brian. “Now Ninja Brian! Strike!”

Imogen frowned through the chaos that erupted at Danny’s orders. A blood bath broke out amongst the crowd. Reporters and camera men screamed and ran for cover. She was sure she spotted Ninja Brian stabbing an Abstinence Patrol Samurai with another Samurai.

Imogen let out a cry as she was yanked from her bonds Suzy’s eyes widening and darkening as madness set in. “You bitch! Your boyfriend has ruined everything! If I can’t kill you with the noose you’ll die at my hand!”

Suzy yanked a hair pin from her long dark locks holding the sharp point to Imogen’s neck. Imogen closed her eyes as the sharp point dug into her skin.

She suddenly heard a cry ring out and it took a moment for her to realize it wasn’t her own. She opened her eyes stunned to see blood pooling from Suzy’s mouth.

Imogen tried to squirm away as the blood spilled down onto her. She managed to escape Suzy’s clutches as the former Queen fell dead.

Imogen widened her eyes stunned to see her savior, Samurai Arin stood his laser gun in hand his eyes wide.

He held a hand out to Imogen his voice soft. “It had to end. She had gone mad with power…. things have to change.”

Imogen allowed him to pull her up and unfasten her shackles. She turned searching the chaos for Danny. She had to find Danny.

Danny pushed through the still fighting crowd and the fallen dead as he witnessed what happened. Had Samurai Arin really joined their side?

Imogen made her way towards Danny as he made his way up to the stage. He was quick to embrace her his arms encircling her waist.

His lips landed upon hers not caring that they were both covered with blood. He pulled back from the kiss his heart telling him that this was right.

He spoke to Samurai Arin giving the man an approving nod. “You are alright Arin Neverbone!”

Arin cringed at the name shaking his head. “Ugh…I think I hate that name. Boning maybe isn’t that bad.”

“Damn straight it isn’t!” Danny remarked Imogen nodding her head in agreement.

“So…speaking of boning.” Danny looked to Imogen a raised eyebrow and a grin on his face.

Imogen let out a small laugh shaking her head as she pointed out into the crowd at Ninja Brian. “You may want to reel him in first.”

Danny sighed to find that Ninja Brian was stabbing a dead Abstinence Patrol Guard manically. He was having too much fun.

Imogen let Danny drag her to reel in the homicidal Ninja.

Things were changing around here.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Queen Holly took her rightful place at the throne Danny and Ninja Brian standing aside Imogen and Arin who now simply went by Arin instead of Samurai Arin or Arin Neverbone.

The medals of honor shone upon the four heroes’ chests Holly placing them there to show her appreciation for the fall of the Ancient One Suzy and her regime.

Queen Holly turned to Imogen signaling for the young woman to approach her. Imogen did so bowing to Holly as the woman spoke. “Are you sure you wish to return to the past with these travelers? You do know that you would have a place here in my council. All of you do, Danny Sexbang, Ninja Brian, and Arin. You could remain here and help set the rules for a new world.”

Imogen managed to exchange a small loving look with Danny before turning her eyes back to Holly. “I am flattered by your offer Holly, but my place is not here…. not any longer. Ninja Brian and Danny’s places are not here either. They must return to the past…there is still much work to be done there. I must follow them…. I must follow my heart.”

Holly nodded her head a small sad smile crossing her features. “Very well Imogen. May you all have safe travels.”

Imogen allowed Danny to lead her following Ninja Brian out to the space ship they had arrived in. It looked better than it had to begin with. Holly had her best scientists repair the ship and give the vehicle a massive overhaul making it better than ever.

Danny turned to Tupperware Remix Party the men having been freed along with the rest of the prisoners. He gave the man, wearing the traffic cone who was apparently called Doctor Sung, a small smile “Are you guys sure you don’t want a ride back to your home planet? I’m sure I could find Canada.”

Doctor Sung let out an exasperated sigh as Commander Meouch spoke clearly frustrated. “For the last time you idiot, Canada is a country not a planet.”

“Cool, See you guys around.” Danny replied Imogen and Ninja Brian both rolling their eyes over the fact that he clearly wasn’t listening to the poor men.

As the ship closed and took off Imogen was pulled from her seat by Danny a smile on the man’s face. “So…we never did get to bone…. have you ever had zero gravity space sex?”

Imogen giggled shaking her head at this question. “Clearly not.”

Danny smirked nodding to Ninja Brian as he began to lead Imogen back to the sleeping chamber. “Ninja Brian take over piloting…. we may be gone for a while.”

Imogen giggled unable to stop herself from teasing Danny. “I don’t know about that…pretty sure Ninja Brian passed me a note that said something about three minutes of ecstasy.”

Danny let out a scoff shaking his head in response. “Ninja Brian was talking about himself…not me.”

Ninja Brian let out a small huff rolling his eyes as Danny and Imogen disappeared from sight.

This was going to be his life now wasn’t it?

His eyes only rolled more as he heard a loud moan of pleasure coming from the sleeping chambers.

He was going to have to invest in some ear plugs. Or maybe he’d just stab Danny…. again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was odd, but it was a request. I wrote it as a comedy crack romance fic. I hope it was amusing at the very least.


End file.
